Choosing
by Spaz-24601
Summary: Skittery or Race. Which one would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

When the ship finally pulled up at the dock I was pretty nervous. I had no plan, nowhere to go, and no money. Why did I ever go to New York? What was there to do? What will be different from England? These were the questions I was asking myself when I got off the ship.

I walked into the busy street and was bumped into twice, almost ran over by a cart, and yelled at in the first 30 seconds I walked out of the docks. 'I think I'm going to like it here,' I thought to myself as I walked down the hectic street. There were tall buildings close together everywhere and a million people doing a billion things. It was also so diverse here. I had never seen so many different types of people in the same place.

Soon it was dark and I noticed that I still had nowhere to stay and no money. I sighed 'I hope I don't have to sleep in an alley tonight'. I heard something coming from an alleyway and looked over to see what it was. As soon as I saw I gasped. It was a little boy being beaten up by two huge men. I had never seen anyone doing that to someone so unbearably. The little boy was just lying on the ground with his hands over his head. I didn't even think about what I was doing and before I knew it I just walked over there and swung my fist at the guy. I unfortunately missed and hit the brick wall with a 'CRACK' and pain shot up my hand. The guys laughed at me but they walked away kicking the little boy as they went. I walked over putting my hand under my other arm. "Are you okay?" I asked.

No answer. "Hey kid! Wake up!" I almost yelled not wanting him to die on me. His eyes blinked open and he looked at me.

"Where do you live kid?" I asked.

"Lodging House…"he managed to get out and then he went limb.

I forgot the pain in my hand and picked him up with difficulty since I'm not that strong and rushed out of the alleyway. I asked people where the 'Lodging House' was and how to get there, but people just ignored me like I wasn't there. I saw a statue a few feet away and decided to rest there for a few minutes. I looked around and saw a shabby looking building. You wouldn't say run down. It was just, not as nice as the other buildings in the neighborhood. I then looked at the sign that was just above the door of the building and it read, 'Newsboys Lodging House.' I wasn't sure if it was THE lodging house that he was talking about but that was the only one I had seen. So I rushed over there and banged on the door. I didn't realize how weak I was, and just when the door opened everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed that I didn't put up a disclaimer on the other chapter so this is one for the whole story because i hate doing these.

**Disclaimer for the WHOLE story: I do NOT own Newsies. :(**

Thank you to Socks5454 for reviewing. You are SO awesome!

Sorry I havent been able to update lately. I have been really busy with school and waterpolo and for getting in trouble and getting my computer taken away but now i have it back and i can do this more YAY!

So, ENJOY

Love, Spaz

* * *

Chapter 2: 

_**I didn't realize how weak I was, and just when the door opened, everything went black.**_

I woke up the next morning groggy and my right hand in excruciating pain. I opened my eyes not knowing where I was. I was in a bunk bed on the bottom bunk. There were about thirty bunk beds in the room and a washroom to the right of where I was laying. The bed that I was laying on was very uncomfortable and lumpy. There was the smell of cigars lingering in the room, which made me smile. I loved the smell. There was no one else in the room and I was kind of disappointed because I was lonely and I didn't know why I was there. Then there was a sound outside the door which sounded like boys talking. I quickly shut my eyes and lay still as they opened the door.

"When is she going to wake up? I want her to wake up!" came a voice from one of the boys.

"She will wake up when she wakes up, Kid Blink." said another one.

"Well it better be soon cause I want to meet her." said the one called Kid Blink and he sat next to the bed in a chair.

"Yeah, me too." said the second one and he sat on the other side of the bed and the smell of cigars became stronger. I couldn't help by smile and Kid Blink noticed.

"I think she is awake. She's smiling." he said poking me in the side.

"Hey! That tickles." I said laughing.

"See I told you."

"Yes I am and where am I?" I asked sitting up a little.

"Your at the Newsboys Lodging House and you have been out for a whole day." said the boy who smelled like cigars. I looked at him and noticed how good-looking he was. He had on a blue hat and suspenders, a white shirt, baggy pants, and a cigar in his mouth. It looked very good on him.

"Oh." I said as the memories were all coming back to me. The little boy being beaten up and me hitting the wall, which was why my hand was in so much pain and in a bandage. Then I knocked on the door and fainted. "Did you find the little boy? Is he okay? Can I visit him?" I asked all in one breath.

"Whoa. Not so many questions at once." said Kid Blink. "Yes we found him. He is one of the newsies here. He is alright he just needs a lot of rest and yes you can visit him." I looked at him while he was talking. He had an eye patch, blonde hair, and a very big smile for some reason. I turned to get out of bed but right when I sat up I felt dizzy and fell back onto my bed. "Whoa!"

"Hey Kid go get her some food. Kloppman will give it to you for free."

"Alright." he said as he went out the door.

"I'm not hungry." I said right as my stomach grumbled.

"Sure." he said.

Then I realized I didn't know his name. "What's your name?"

"Racetrack, but everyone calls me Race." he said still playing with his cards.

"Race. I like it." I said looking at him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad. What's your name pretty lady."

I blushed. No one had ever called me pretty. "Rebecca, I know I don't have a cool name like yours."

"Well if you stay here will give youse a nickname." he said going back to playing with his cards.

"What are you playing?"

"Poker."

"What is poker?"

He looked at me stunned. "Youse never played poker?"

"No, should I have?" I asked confused.

"Where are you from anyway?"

"Somewhere where girls can't do anything." I said looking down at my bandaged hand. Just then 'Kid' walked in with a bowl of soup and bread. He handed it to me and I started to stuff it into my mouth realizing how hungry I really was. Then I noticed them staring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said embarrassed. I picked up my spoon and started to use all of the right manners.

"No, its alright. You must be hungry. You were out for a day or two." Kid said. "My names Kid Blink by the way." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said between a mouthful. I was soon done with all my food and ready to get out of the uncomfortable bed. "Can I get up now?"

I got up and realizing that there was someone else in the room. He was laying in another bed on the other side of the room by the door. I went to him and saw it was the little boy that was being beaten up. He had his eyes closed so I figured that he was asleep.

"Hi." he said as cheery as ever.

"Hi. Are you alright?" I said sitting on his bed noticing all the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Yeah I'll be alright. Thanks to you." he said smiling at me.

"I really didn't do anything. I didn't even hit the guy." I said looking down at my hand.

"My name's Tumbler." he said not noticing what I was trying to say.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Rebecca." I said just as a heard yelling and cursing coming from downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! another update in the same week! Call me butter cause I'm on a roll! I am starting on chapter 4 already and i am half way through it so it should be here by at least the weekend. thanks for all the reviews i really love them

Special thanks to:

She captain, Matisse, Orange Socks and Polka Dots, and ShortAtntionSpaz. You guys are the best for reviewing. They make me smile and want to write. I also want to thank she captain for being a great editor! YAY She captain.

So i hope that you guys enjoy the next chapter.

Thanks,

Spaz

* * *

Chapter 3:

"_**Nice to meet you. My name's Rebecca." I said just as a heard yelling and cursing coming from downstairs.**_

"What is that?" I asked sitting up and staring at the closed door.

"I don't know." Tumbler said looking at the door too.

"You stay here Tumbler, I'll go see what it is." Race said, putting down his cards he was playing with and standing up, heading for the door.

"I'll come too. I want to see what is going on." I said standing up.

"Alright, but you be careful and stick with me."

"Okay." I said smiling and heading out the door leaving Tumbler to get more rest.

I reached the end of the stairs first. I looked around and saw a circle of boys standing around a girl and a boy. They seemed to be yelling at each other. The group of boys were all yelling at them to stop. They all looked alike. They were dirty and they wore hats, shirts, suspenders, and pants. The boy in the middle was different somehow. He was shorter then the rest of them and he had a cane in his hand. I think he looked kind of childish and cocky. I gasped as I looked at the girl, she was dressed like the rest of them. She had on pants not a skirt, a shirt not a blouse, and suspenders. Her brown hair was in a braid down her back and a blue hat on her head.

"Oh," said Race, "it is Addy and Spot fighting again."

"Addy and Spot?" I said confused.

"Yeah. Addy is the only girl newsie here, she is just one of the guys to us. Spot is the leader of the Brooklyn newises, you don't want to mess with him."

"Why? He looks like ten years old." I said laughing.

"Trust me. You don't want to mess with him."

"Well, this girl is and I think she is winning." I said.

"Yeah, but she is different. He likes her." he said looking at me.

"Oh." I said looking at him.

"Well," he said breaking eye contact, "I better go and help break it up."

"Yeah, I'll watch from here." I said looking over at the growing crowd.

Soon the fight was broken up and Addy stood there while Spot walked out the door angrily.

"I can't believe him!" said Addy right when the door closed and walked up the stairs right past me. Once she reached the top she turned around suddenly, "Who are you?" she said confused.

"Rebecca, sorry I didn't say something."

"You're the girl everyones been talking about." she said grinning. "Come up with me."

"Where are we going?" I said as she grabbed my arm.

"To the roof." Addy said grinning.

Soon we were on the roof, laying down looking at the stars. "It's beautiful up here." I said.

"Yeah, it is. I come up here when I want to be alone. So why are you here Rebecca?"

"Well I guess I saved Tumbler the other night."

"No. I mean, why are you here? You don't sound like from around here." She said turning over on her side so she could look at me.

"Well, I came here from England to be free. In England I couldn't do anything. I had to dress up everyday and have excellent manners. I was sick of it all. Then I decided to leave but I had no where to go, so I came to America. The only ship I could find was coming here to New York so I thought that sounded just fine. I just came off the ship and saw Tumbler, and now I am here." I explained looking at her when I was done.

"So, you have no where to go?" she asked.

"Nope, I guess I'll just keep walking until I find somewhere." I said turning back to the stars. "So why were you and that boy fighting?"

"Well he asked me out for the 100th time and it is getting really annoying." we both laughed and talked the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Matisse for reviewing. YOU ROCK!

i hope that you all like the next chapter. i had trouble with this one.

please PLEASE review. it makes me feel all fuzzy inside and it makes me want to keep writing. it doesnt take long to write a review so please do it.

Thanks,

Spaz

* * *

Chapter 4:

"**_Well he asked me out for the 100th time and it is getting really annoying." we both laughed and talked the whole night._**

When I woke up the next morning with someone poking my side. "Hey get up."

"What…Where…Who?" I asked as I sat up. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was still up on the roof with Addy who was still poking me in the side. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"It's about 5. We have to wake up the guys." she said heading back down the stairs.

"Alright, for what?" I asked noticing that it was still dark outside.

"For work." she said like it was obvious.

"You work this early?" I said shocked, heading down the stairs towards the window.

"Well, when you're a newsie you get use to it." she said climbing through the window easily.

"I have never been a newsie. Is it hard to do?" I asked climbing through the window with difficulty because my skirt kept getting stuck. I finally got over and stood looking at Addy. I can see why she wears pants now.

"Well we better get started." she took a deep breath and yelled, "GET UP! GET UP! CARRY THE BANNER!"

I looked as all the boys listened and started to get out of bed and go to the washroom to get ready for the day. No one seemed to notice me as I stood in the corner, I didn't mind because I didn't want attention on me right now since I was new and all. I was wondering what I was going to do since I would probably have to leave here soon. As I was thinking I was scanning through the boys when I caught my eye on a very attractive one. He just rolled out of bed and his hair was messy, falling in his eyes. He had on a pink shirt and brown pants. He looked very good and I stared at him all the way into the washroom. "I think that I want to stay here for a while." I thought to myself as I saw Race walk into the washroom too.

"Yeah there are a lot of cute guys here aren't there." Addy said from beside me. "Don't be fooled. They act like idiots when they are fully awake." I laughed and followed Addy out of the room so that the boys could get ready. We waited about 10 minutes in the front room waiting for the boys. As we waited I talked to Mr. Kloppman who was in charge of the lodging house. He said that I could stay here as long as I paid five cents like everyone else. "Thank you. Now I just need to find a way to get money."

"You need money?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with the guy I had been watching in the bedroom. "Yeah, I do." I said looking at the floor. Addy was already gone to the Distribution Center, she said that she wanted to get done early so that she could hang out with me later that day.

"I know a place that needs other people." he said, "I could show you where it is."

"Really? Thanks." I said looking up at him and seeing him smile.

"No problem." he said. "Well we should go now." he said.

"Alright," I said walking behind him to the door.

Once we got outside I noticed that the sun was now out and that there were quite a few people out in the street already. Shops were getting ready to open and people were walking in the streets.

"The place is called Tibby's and it's a restaurant me and the other guys always go to for lunch when we have extra money. It's a nice place. They need a waitress."

"Okay. I can do that." I said. "Thanks again for doing this for me by the way."

"No problem. My name's Skittery." he said holding out a hand.

"Rebecca," I said taking his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

We talked the whole way there about being a newsie and living in New York. He said that anytime I would want to explore the city he would give me a tour. I would probably take that up sometime. He was really nice and we became closer. Tibby's was a short walk away but we already saw some of the newsies selling their newspapers. Some we got there and I saw the "Help Wanted" sign in the window.

"Well here it is." he said. "Good Luck."

I took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant.


End file.
